<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tu-tu cute! by marknomin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810512">tu-tu cute!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin'>marknomin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Very mild), Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol use (minor), Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Single Dad Jeno, Teacher Mark Lee (NCT), dance teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark prides himself in the fact that he’s almost never had the hots for any parent or student that comes by his studio. It’s been three years since Mark first joined, and the only person he’s ever had a crush on was Lee Donghyuck. But that’s not the point.<br/>Because the guy who’s walking through the door holding a little girl’s hand looks a little too much like Mark’s type for his good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JenoZine Volume 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tu-tu cute!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note that there is (minor) use of sexual humor and alcohol &lt;3 hope you enjoy this!<br/>(#JZ012)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark prides himself in the fact that he’s almost never had the hots for any parent or student that comes by his studio. It’s been a whole three years since Mark first joined, and the only person he’s <em> ever </em> had a crush on was Lee Donghyuck, and that was only for a week before he realized that Donghyuck was 1) out of his league and 2) way too much of a little shit to handle as a possible love interest. But somehow, him as a best friend was manageable. Mark doesn’t understand his own logic. But that’s not the point.</p><p>Because the guy who’s walking through the door holding a little girl’s hand looks a little too much like Mark’s type for his own good.</p><p>Mark freezes in place, leaning against the threshold of the studio room as he crosses his arm, squinting slightly to get a better look at the receptionist desk (of all days he had to forgo his contacts <em> and </em>glasses). And of course, Donghyuck has to come skipping right up behind him.</p><p>“Whatcha looking at?” Mark can practically hear Donghyuck’s trademark little shit grin in his voice, and he only shakes his head.</p><p>“No one,” Mark mutters, eyes still fixed on the man, who’s now furrowing his brows while nodding, and something plummets in Mark’s gut.</p><p>Oh <em> fuck </em>. He’s probably going to lose his streak.</p><p>“Hyuck,” Mark whispers. “Help.”</p><p>Donghyuck snickers softly. “You’re on your own, dude. After all, I can’t be in the bedroo—“</p><p>And just like clockwork Mark turns around and manages to choke him in the matter of seconds, and as always he delights in the way Donghyuck screeches and whacks his leg. But of course, as his luck has it, the cute guy has to walk up to him.</p><p><em> Damn it. </em>He forgot everyone has to talk to him. It’s all Donghyuck’s fault.</p><p>“Um...is this a bad time?” His voice is smooth, something Mark would definitely not have expected from his appearance, and Mark gulps. He’s fucked.</p><p>“No, not at all!” he shakes his head, looking down at the young child holding the man’s hand in a death grip. “Are you both here to take classes?”</p><p>The man shakes his head, running a hand through his jet-black hair. “No, it’s just her.” He nods down to the girl, ruffling her hair. “But I’d like her to try out a class first before we decide?” It sounds more like a question than a statement, and it’s then that Mark can tell that the man is quite nervous, probably to let the girl out of his sight.</p><p>“Yes, of course!” Mark chirps. “There’s a viewing area, if you’re more comfortable with seeing your…”</p><p>He hesitates, knowing full well that it’s never okay to assume relations, <em> especially </em> as a first impression. He pauses, waiting awkwardly for the man to fill it in.</p><p>The man glances down at the girl, hesitates before finally saying, “Daughter. And yes, I’d prefer that, please.”</p><p>Mark puts on his customer service grin, but for once it’s more genuine. “That can be arranged! What’s her name?” He kneels down, watching as the girl hugs her dad’s leg, lip quivering the slightest bit.</p><p>“Bora,” the man whispers, and the single name is so full of love and affection that Mark nearly melts on the spot.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Hi, Bora,” Mark says gently, waving slowly so as to not scare her any more. “I’m Mark! I might be your ballet instructor.”</p><p>And the way Bora’s eyes light up only reminds him exactly why he signed up to be a dance teacher in the first place.</p><p>“Now, if I can have you come with me? We’re going to be riiight there,” Mark gestures now, off to the side, “see all those people in the little tu-tus?” </p><p>Bora nods excitedly, looking up at her dad before quietly untangling herself off his leg and shyly walking closer to Mark. The latter can only smile and hold himself back from cooing.</p><p>The class isn’t abnormally spectacular, from a teacher’s perspective anyway. It’s just a normal beginner class, one where he speaks slowly and calmly so he doesn’t lose or confuse her, one where he always checks to make sure that Bora’s following along, just <em> normal. </em> But what sure is spectacular is the way Bora’s eyes light up when Mark tells her she’s doing it right. What’s spectacular is the way Bora begins to giggle as she manages to get through quite a bit of the choreography. </p><p>And he sure will never forget Bora running up to him and giving him the tightest hug that her tiny body possibly could. </p><p>“Thank you,” Bora mumbles into his pant leg, tilting her head up to rest her chin on his shin as she gives him the brightest smile Mark has ever seen.</p><p>Mark can’t help but beam back, chuckling quietly to himself. “You want to go back to your dad now?”</p><p>Bora looks down at her feet, wriggles her toes and hums to herself, and Mark has to stifle an amused chuckle. “I do, please!”</p><p>“I thought so,” Mark nearly coos as he reaches down to take the girl’s hand, and Bora surprisingly latches on in a second. </p><p>“Y’know,” Bora drags out the last syllable as she skips down the hallway (to Mark’s dismay), “I kinda like you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Mark’s nearly <em> preening </em>. Damn him and his constant want for praise and encouragement. “Thank you, Bora. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Bora only giggles, giving him a big thumbs up before she makes eye contact with the man who brought her in.</p><p>“Daddy!” she cries, running up to him and giving him a big hug.</p><p>The man’s expression immediately softens, and when he smiles down at her, his eyes turn into crescents. “Hey, baby,” he whispers, ruffling the girl’s hair. “How was the class?”</p><p>“It was amazing,” Bora exclaims, her eyes lighting up like fireworks on independence day. “I wanna keep doing it, Daddy, can we? Please?”</p><p>He only chuckles to himself, cupping his daughter’s cheek before kissing his forehead. “I’ll see what I can do.” He looks up to Mark as if he was just realizing that he was still there, giving him a wink slash nervous smile thing that Mark isn’t sure how to decipher.</p><p>“Um,” Mark coughs and clears his throat. “I’ll be at the front desk, if you’ll need me. Also, I never caught your name.”</p><p>“Oh!” the man exclaims, playfully palming his forehead. “It’s Jeno. Nice to meet you, Mark.”</p><p>Mark coughs loudly, nearly jumping backward. “How do you know my name?”</p><p>The man—Jeno, his name is Jeno—raises an eyebrow, an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “You said it earlier? To my daughter? Did you think I wasn’t listening?”</p><p>Mark can only let out a small <em> “oh” </em> at that. </p><p>Jeno chuckles, and Mark <em> seriously </em> hates the way his heart leaps at the sound. “Anyways, uh, where can I sign up?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, you can follow me.” Mark forms the trademark customer service smile on his face and waves him over to the desk he mentioned earlier, and Jeno follows quite fast.</p><p>“So, you do have to fill out a bit of paperwork, the waivers about liability, blah blah blah, but I’m assuming you were aware of that,” Mark hums, pulling out the clipboard Donghyuck had prepared at the beginning of his shift. “Do you have any questions about anything?”</p><p>“Um, not really,” Jeno hums in contemplation, scrunching his face up. “Actually, I do have one, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course! Ask me anything. I’ll, er, do my best to help.”</p><p>“Okay, awesome,” Jeno says softly, tapping his chin. “It’s going to be the same teacher for each class, right?”</p><p>Mark nods, raising an eyebrow. “To the best of our ability, yes, we do. We want to keep that continuity for the kids.”</p><p>Jeno’s shoulders slump in what Mark guesses is relief. “Thank goodness,” he murmurs, looking down at his sneakers. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve seen her smile that much with a complete stranger before today, let alone hug you like she did.”</p><p>Something in Mark’s chest turns into mush. “Really? She’s the cutest.”</p><p>Jeno grins wide as he looks back up at him, and Mark quickly sees the resemblance between the father and daughter. “She is. Thank you for that.”</p><p>Mark gives him a half-shoulder shrug as he hands the clipboard over to Jeno. “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>The other only hums quietly as he fills out the sheets, his tongue poking out between his lips in thought. Mark can’t help but glance, looking him up and down once or twice and nearly grinning to himself. The guy’s got <em> good </em>looks, that’s for sure. He manages to make a muscle tee and a pair of sweatpants look like not-shit, and that takes talent. Or good looks. Either way, Mark is utterly fucked.</p><p>“Here you go!” Jeno hands the clipboard back, everything filled out. Mark looks down and nearly stops. <em> Damn, </em> his handwriting is neat. Does this Lee Jeno have <em> any </em>flaws?</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Mark says with a grin. “See you next week, Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno chuckles, waving as he takes Bora’s hand once again. “See you.”</p><p>And maybe it’s Mark’s hopeful part of the brain that makes it up, but he <em> swears </em> he sees Jeno looking back at him with a look in his eyes that he can only hope is infatuation.</p>
<hr/><p>“God help me,” Mark groans, covering his mouth with his hand so he doesn’t look like an absolute idiot.</p><p>“Damn, man,” Donghyuck chirps. “I’ve been called a lot of things in my life but God? That’s a new one.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Mark grumbles, throwing his dirty towel at Donghyuck’s face, chuckling mirthfully as he hears the loud yelp. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“No, I really don’t,” Donghyuck hums, peeling the towel off with his nose wrinkled. “And you really need to wash this fucking thing, I swear.”</p><p>Mark only snorts, holding a hand up to catch it again. “I’m well aware. And are you <em> really </em> sure you don’t know what I mean?”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts as he throws it back with as much force as humanly possible. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it from you.” He looked amused as <em> fuck </em>, and Mark only wants to wipe the grin off his face.</p><p>“Fine,” Mark sighs, defeated. “The guy? With the little daughter who just signed up? He was <em> cute. </em>”</p><p>Donghyuck chokes on nothing. And then he starts laughing.</p><p>“What?” Mark whines, furrowing his eyebrows as his lip juts in an involuntary pout. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You find someone <em> cute? </em>” Donghyuck falls back against the couch, popping open the bag of popcorn he always has in his bag. “Dude, I’ve known you for three years and—”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Mark blurts, walking back and forth in front of the television. “This isn’t<em> good, </em> Hyuck. He’s got a daughter, he obviously likes girls and I’m screwed.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts yet again, so hard that Mark’s worried he ruptured a blood vessel. “You know bisexual and pansexual people exist...right?” He cocks an eyebrow, shoving the popcorn in Mark’s face in his silent offering and watching as Mark grabs a handful without blinking.</p><p>“Well, fuck, I do,” Mark mumbles with a full mouth, scratching his neck. “But how am I supposed to know if <em> he’s </em>bi or pan?”</p><p>Donghyuck only shrugs, a mirthful grin on his face. “Why don’t you ask, buddy boy?”</p><p>Mark rolls his eyes. “For one, I told you not to call me that, and for another, that’s kind of forward don’t you think?”</p><p>“Okay, fair.” Donghyuck drags out the words for an annoyingly long time, pausing for a second after to collect his thoughts. “But you know what I say?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare—”</p><p>“Talk to him!”</p><p>“You dared.”</p><p>“Of course I did!” Donghyuck giggles. “Now go talk to him next time, yeah? Something tells me you won’t regret it. And who knows, maybe it’ll end with—”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Mark laughs, but for some reason he can’t ignore the feeling of butterflies in his gut that arise at the thought of Jeno’s damn beautiful smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Mark somehow manages to forget how pretty Lee Jeno is, for which he would like to whack himself upon the head.</p><p>Luckily (or unluckily, he genuinely doesn’t know at this point), he’s only reminded of it full-force when he sees Jeno walking back into the studio. This time, he’s holding Bora on his hip, his free hand running through her hair gently. </p><p>“Hey again!” Mark grins. “How are you both doing?”</p><p>Jeno shoots him a half smile as he bounces Bora gently before setting her down. “We’ve been doing pretty good. This little troublemaker over here’s been bugging me to come back.”</p><p>“That’s adorable,” Mark chuckles, crouching down to look Bora eye to eye. “Hey bud! How’re you doing?”</p><p>“I’m good!” Bora giggles, showing off her toothy grin. “Are we going t’dance today?”</p><p>Mark’s smile only widens. <em> This </em> is why he picked up teaching. <em> This </em> is why he puts up with all the whiny kids who were forced into ballet by their stuck up, high-brow parents. “Why, of course, Bora! That’s why you came here, right?”</p><p>“Well, <em> I </em>did, but I think Daddy came ‘cause of—”</p><p>Jeno coughs loudly, a wavering smile that seems to hide layers of emotions that Mark can’t uncover. “Bora, what did we say about talking about this?”</p><p>Bora only hums excitedly, skipping over to Mark and looking up at him with wide eyes, and Mark can only grin widely as he waves her over into the room. </p><p>And so the class goes on normally, lots of Bora tripping over her own feet and lots of Mark saying <em> it’s okay, you can do it. </em> Nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>But what <em> definitely </em> is out of the ordinary is the way Mark’s eyes keep drifting over to the girl’s dad. </p><p>It’s frustrating, really, how he’s just drawn to the way Jeno watches them, the way his eyes light up when Mark praises Bora, the way he just...exists.</p><p>It’s then that he just knows it’s not going to end well for him.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m telling you, Jaemin, this isn’t going to end well for me!” </p><p>If Jaemin wasn’t holding Bora’s hands, he probably would’ve slammed whatever he was holding on the table before him.</p><p>“Jeno, are you <em> insane? </em>”</p><p>“What?” Jeno whines. “It’s not like he’ll like me.” Cue Jaemin’s scoff.</p><p>“I don’t know if you know this, Jeno,” Jaemin coughs in a way that’s obviously fake and raises an eyebrow dramatically, which Jeno only acknowledges with a snort, “but everyone in high school had a crush on you.”</p><p>“Okay, you loser, but that was high school, and this is...<em> not </em> high school. People aren’t as interested in the guy who did cheer and track anymore.”</p><p>Jaemin just shrugs with one shoulder. “I dunno, you got the fact that you’re a family man going for you.”</p><p>“Jaemin, if you would stop trying to be my matchmaker—”</p><p>“Me? A matchmaker? Never!” </p><p>Jeno really wants to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.</p><p>“Also, who are you even talking about, anyway?” Jaemin questioned, letting go of one of Bora’s hands to her dismay.  “Do I know this said person?”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head. “Probably not. He’s big in the dance community, though.”</p><p>“So what’s his name?” Jaemin’s making that stupid face that he always makes whenever Jeno mentions <em> anyone </em>. As if Jeno doesn’t get it.</p><p>“Mark. Dunno his last name though.” Jeno rolls his eyes. He’ll probably never understand why Jaemin is so obsessed with finding him a “match.” As if he’s not okay on his own.</p><p>(But he does know—deep, deep down—that he definitely wants someone new in his life, no matter how much he wants to deny it.)</p><p>“Wait, hold up.” Jeno can vividly imagine the record screech in sitcoms right about now. “Mark with, like, those really cute silver glasses and black hair? Super big, cute eyes? <em> That </em> Mark?”</p><p>“Yes? How did you know?” He furrows his brow in confusion, watching as Bora runs over to her bookcase to pick out her book for bedtime. “Are you some psychic or something?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jaemin grins as he pops the ‘p.’ “Just happen to know him. The world’s small, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You what? <em> Jaemin!” </em> Jeno splutters, his eyes wide as saucers. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"</p><p>"What?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be a psychic or some shi—crap? On top of me being a matchmaker, dam—I mean dang, sorry."</p><p>"You said you weren't, you freaking loser." Jeno chuckles quietly, patting his lap as Bora comes running. "But how do you even know him anyways?" </p><p>"Can't remember really, probably a friend of a friend or something." Jaemin shrugs. "But what matters is that I know him, and what <em> really </em> matters is that I can set up a meeting..." He waggles his eyebrows in a way that Jeno guesses is supposed to mean something, but he doesn't really know. All he can assume is that it's some weird sexual innuendo he's supposed to understand.</p><p>"A meeting? I see him all the time because of her, you dingus. Now either shoo or read Dr. Seuss." He pulls Bora onto his lap to whisper in her ear to flip to the page they’d left off at to begin with, chuckling softly as Bora opens the book with her tongue poking out between his lips.</p><p>"Dang, brother," Jaemin mumbles, making a rude gesture as Jeno gasps dramatically. "Just because you see him all the time doesn't mean you're friends with him though."</p><p>Jeno shrugs. He <em> does </em> have a point. He's just not going to say that he's right. He doesn't need Jaemin to stick his tongue out and sing <em> I told you so </em> until he forgets why he's singing.</p><p>"Fine," Jeno hums. "So how are you going to get us to make a little rendezvous, hm?"</p><p>"Ooh," Jaemin drags out in a singsong voice. "Rendezvous! Fancy French I see."</p><p>"Why, thank you, I try. Now tell me more about what your fancy plan is before I rendezvous up your as—butt. I mean butt." </p><p>Jaemin bursts out laughing. "Feisty, I see. Like I'm going to tell you what my master plan is. That's rich."</p><p>"I <em> hate </em> you, Na Jaemin." He looks down at Bora, who’s already gotten to the page they’d left on. Huh. That was fast.</p><p>Jaemin only hums. "That's not what you're going to say when you finally have a boyfriend, honey."</p><p>Jeno shakes his head in dismay. "You really believe you're going to get me a boyfriend?"</p><p>Jaemin watches as Bora tugs on Jeno's sleeve, whining about the book in her hands. "Just you wait, Jen. Just you wait."</p>
<hr/><p>Mark really doesn't understand why Jaemin insists on taking him to parties every time he complains about being stuck with Donghyuck in the dance studio. It's not like Jaemin doesn't know that Mark gets uncomfortable when he doesn't know anyone there—if anything he's probably the one who knows <em> best— </em>but yet he still does it. Something about getting out of his comfort zone or some stupid shit like that.</p><p>Either way, he really doesn't want to be at this house slash apartment party thing that Donghyuck or any "special friend" (Jaemin's words, not his) is at. Just his luck, isn't it.</p><p>The music's blaring way too loud, especially for an apartment—what, did Jaemin bribe the landlord or something?—and everything's just <em> bothersome. </em> The only upside is the lack of good alcohol; goodness knows what would've happened if they had the good drinks out for the taking. But even the upside has a strong disadvantage of not getting Mark tipsy enough to <em> try </em> and blend into the party, and so Mark just sits on the ratty couch, picking at his fraying jeans as he reconsiders all his life choices.</p><p>"Mark?"</p><p>The voice sounds too familiar to just be a random stranger's voice, and Mark's more than a little hesitant to look up and see who it is, but some random part of him manages to muster up the courage to look up and—</p><p>Oh, <em> fuck. </em></p><p>"Uh, hey, Jeno!" Mark coughs loudly. "Fancy meeting you here."</p><p>Jeno just grins, and the lighting cast on him only illuminates his beauty. And shit, is he wearing eyeliner?</p><p>Mark's fucked, fucked, fucked.</p><p>"Yeah, nice to see you too," Jeno chuckles, tracing the lines in his red solo cup. "Did Jaemin invite you here?"</p><p>Everything suddenly makes sense now. <em> Damn you, Jaemin. </em></p><p>"He did, actually." Mark raises an eyebrow curiously. "Did he invite you here too?"</p><p>Jeno nods. "He knew that Bora would be with her mom today. He also said something about a 'special friend.' What he said, not me."</p><p>"Wait, you're joking, right?" Mark laughs disbelievingly, sitting up as straight as a rod. "That's what he said to me."</p><p>"Oh, that little shit," Jeno mumbles, and somehow Mark can hear him above everything. Above all the stupid music that Jaemin's definitely had a part in playing. Above all the people screaming like teenagers at a concert, above all that, he can still hear Jeno's beautiful voice.</p><p>Is this what the guys call <em> blessed? </em></p><p>"He really is, isn't he," Mark snorts. "Um, so how's Bora enjoying her classes?"</p><p>"Oh," Jeno hums, and if Mark isn't hallucinating he can almost see his face falling just slightly. "She's really liking them. She always wants to come back and at least say hi. I don't think I've ever seen her this excited over anything. Except for maybe Dr. Seuss, but it's okay."</p><p>Mark chuckles softly. "It's all good. I don't think I'd ever live up to the legend that Dr. Seuss is. But I'm really glad that she's liking them. Means a lot."</p><p>Jeno nods, sliding into the spot that some drunk guy had taken up just seconds ago. "Can I, um, make a request though? It's completely fine if, like, this is unprofessional or something, oh, gosh—"</p><p>"Jeno. It's okay, I promise. You can say what it is, I won't judge." Mark furrows his brows. What would Jeno even have to worry about?</p><p>Jeno takes a deep breath, stirring whatever's in his cup in thought. "How do I say this...uh." He laughs out of nerves, scratching his neck as he stares off into space. "I  don't really, um, want to just talk about Bora. If you get my drift."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Mark's definitely hallucinating, isn't he.</p><p>"Like, um. I want to be friends." The way he says it makes it sound like more of a question rather than a statement, and Mark only smiles.</p><p>"Maybe if you don't say it like a question." Mark giggles, seriously hoping he understands that he does <em> not </em>mean it seriously because it would just be his luck if the cute guy didn't—</p><p>"Okay," Jeno laughs. <em> Good. </em> He got it. "Mark Lee, I want to be friends. If we can, of course."</p><p>Mark's grin is literally hurting his face at this point. "I'd like that, man. Also, how the <em> fuck </em>did you know my name?"</p><p>"Well, Lee's a pretty common name in Korea." Jeno shrugs as a grin plays at the corners of his lips. "Also, it's on the business cards in the front."</p><p>"Oh," Mark says sheepishly, laughing nervously. "I didn't think people actually looked at them."</p><p>Jeno just chuckles, his eyes sparkling in the light. "Well, you'd be surprised, Mark. And speaking of, do you want to like, text or something? I can give you my number."</p><p>And if he didn't know that phones almost never appear in dreams, Mark would be pretty sure that he's lucid dreaming right about now.</p>
<hr/><p><b> <em>Lee Jeno (You)</em> </b><br/>
Dude<br/>
You wont believe what just happened</p><p><b> <em>Jaemout</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b>Omg what happened?</p><p><b> <em>Lee Jeno (You)</em> </b><br/>
I GOT HIS FUCKING NUMBER</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jaemout</em> </b>
</p><p>DUDE FINALLY U DID IT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><b> <em>Lee Jeno (You)</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b>If u dont stop w the fucking emojis i will cry</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jaemout</em> </b>
</p><p>Haha ily &lt;3 but I’m proud of you :)<br/>
Now tell him you like him</p><p><b> <em>Lee Jeno (You)</em> </b><br/>
JAEMIN</p>
<hr/><p>It’s been two months now since they’ve been friends, and <em> boy, </em> does Mark want to kiss Lee Jeno.</p><p>He didn’t even realize when it became overwhelming. He just noticed everything he <em> did. </em> He noticed the way that Jeno always played with Bora no matter what, even if he was bone-tired or if she needed to sleep. He noticed the way Jeno always smiled that small, content smile whenever they just talked for hours or even when they didn’t, sitting in comfortable silence. He noticed the way that Jeno was just so overwhelmingly perfect, despite it all.</p><p>So here he is, one step closer to bursting with all his feelings for the guy he probably never should’ve had feelings for in the first place.</p><p>Luckily, he’s able to find a distraction, but said distraction happens to be dancing with Bora for the last time of the school year as he’s nearly about to cry. As always.</p><p>"There you go," Mark exclaims, clapping his hands in excitement. "You're going to do great, Bora!"</p><p>Bora only giggles, her eyes sparkling just like Jeno's do as she bounces giddily. "Thank you! I'm excited for the dance thingie."</p><p>"Dance thingie?" Mark smiles amusedly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Bora nods excitedly. "Like with all the fancy lights and stuff."</p><p>Mark chuckles softly. "Well, that's good. You want to go back to your dad now?"</p><p>Bora hums, swaying back and forth. "Do I have to? I want to talk to <em> you </em>, Mr. Mark!"</p><p>"Well," Mark hums in amusement. "I'm going to come hang out with you and your dad if you'd like."</p><p>"Yes! Yes, Daddy and I have been wanting you to come for a while." Bora tugs on the hem of Mark's tank incessantly, jumping yet again. "Can I tell you a secret, Mr. Mark?"</p><p>"A secret?" Mark raises an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to tell anyone?"</p><p>"No, silly!" Bora shakes her head. "It's a <em> secret, </em> you're not supposed to tell anyone a secret. That's not nice."</p><p>Mark shrugs and kneels down to her level, cupping his ear to dramatize the fact that he's listening. "You can tell me now, if you want."</p><p>"Okay, okay," Bora says, barely above a whisper. "Y'know what Daddy said to me?"</p><p>Mark furrows his brows and shakes his head. "What did your dad say to you, Bora?"</p><p>Bora giggles in an oddly smug manner for a four-year-old. "He said he misses you! He only says that to Uncle Jaemie."</p><p>Mark's face grows hot way too fast.</p><p>"He what?"</p><p>"Didn't you hear me?" She's pouting now, holding onto Mark's shoulder as she gets on her tiptoes. "Daddy misses you!"</p><p>Mark feels his cheek with the back of his hand and <em> damn, </em> if he didn't know why he was blushing, he probably would've guessed that he was sick with how hot he is.</p><p>"Well," Mark says softly. "Looks like we better see him, shouldn't we?" He straightens up, wincing as something in his back cracks. Is he getting <em> old? </em></p><p>Bora just mumbles something in acknowledgement, reaching up so Mark can take her hand. He's come to notice that Bora likes to do this a lot, especially recently. He kind of likes it, <em> loves </em> it really, but he's definitely got a feeling it's because he's just starved of affection.</p><p>They walk in silence, and Bora's trying her damn hardest to try and skip again, but Mark just holds his ground as always, shaking his head to himself.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Jeno grins. "I saw you guys were buddying up."</p><p>"That's not even a word, Jeno," Mark laughs, running a hand through his hair. "She's absolutely ready for the recital." Bora grins up at him before running into Jeno's arms, and Mark can't help but smile.</p><p>"That's awesome. I can't wait." Jeno smooths the flyaways in Bora's hair with a small, adoring smile before letting her go off and play in the kid’s playroom. It's quiet now, but not uncomfortable, just like how it normally is with the three of them, but something in Mark itches for him to just say—</p><p>"So, a little birdie told me something just now." <em> Shit, sorry Bora. </em></p><p>"Oh?" Jeno looks up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "What did said little birdie tell you?"</p><p>"That you miss me." A smirk plays on his lips, and how the <em> fuck </em> did Mark get any of this confidence?</p><p>Jeno gives him a half-shrug. "Am I supposed to insistently deny it like they always do in rom-coms? 'Cause it's true. I don't really want to lie."</p><p>Mark's lips part and close like a fish out of water.</p><p>"You miss me? <em> Me? </em>"</p><p>Jeno rolls his eyes playfully. "No, Mark, I miss the other Mark Lee who works at this dance studio. Do you, by any chance, know him?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Mark laughs, hitting his shoulder lightly. But somehow, he can't help but feel like a weight is lifted off his chest.</p><p>"Also, speaking of recitals and missing you and all, I, um, had a question." For once, Jeno looks oddly <em> sheepish </em>, to the point where he's even scratching his neck.</p><p>Mark nods, tilting his head. "Go ahead and ask."</p><p>Jeno takes a deep breath, wiping his hands on his ripped jeans as he asks, "Do you want to come have dinner with us? After the recital?"</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that Mark's freaking out.</p><p>"Me? You? Bora?" Despite being friends for over two months, they still have never gotten to the point of having dinner together, which is understandable. Most of the time, Jeno has to work evening shifts at his job, thus either dropping Bora off at her mom's house or Mark's apartment (he loves those days more than anything). They rarely have lunch together, too, and even when they do, it’s because either Mark or Jeno bring takeout.</p><p>So basically, this invitation is <em> huge. </em></p><p>"Yeah," Jeno mumbles. "If you're okay with it, of course. Don't want to push you."</p><p>Mark gasps dramatically. "I promise you, pushing me is not something you're doing right now. I'd love to come, with my whole heart. Where are we going to eat?"</p><p>Jeno coughs. "Um, my house? If that's okay, of course." He looks down at Bora with a sigh. "I want to treat you to a home cooked meal. The kind my mom always makes. I know you haven't been eating decent food lately, so."</p><p>
  <em> How can one person be so sweet? </em>
</p><p>"Me? I'm not that sweet," Jeno laughs nervously, his cheeks a bright pink now, and that's when Mark realizes he said that out loud.</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>"I'll definitely come, though. Consider me booked." Mark smiles, reaching down to ruffle Bora's hair.</p><p>Jeno finally relaxes, his shoulders drooping the slightest bit. "Awesome. See you then?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course. But don't you forget you have a daughter's recital that you need to come to first."</p><p>Jeno laughs, and the sound of it rings oh-so-beautifully in Mark's heart. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
<hr/><p>Jeno always knew Bora loved dancing. He could see it whenever she danced along to the tunes on the radio, whenever she walked into class, whenever she wrote stories in her pre-k class. It was like how he himself loved cheer, back when he actually had the time to do it. But now, in the spotlight where all eyes are on his daughter, he can see just how far that love goes.</p><p>He just watches as she flies through the choreography, her grace oddly mature in a way, and Jeno can't help but tear up.</p><p>He's utterly taken in a way that nothing else really has before, and he watches as Bora's beautiful smile somehow radiates in a way that can be seen even from the farthest of seats.</p><p>He barely even notices when everyone stands up to applaud; the only reason he even does is because he sees Mark in the corner of his eye, walking onto the stage to wrap an arm around Bora's shoulders.</p><p>"Lee Bora, everyone!" Mark practically yells into the microphone, and Jeno can't help but smile fondly, a feeling of warmth settling in his chest.</p><p>The stretch of time between this and the final announcements is excruciating, to put it lightly. All Jeno can think of is <em> dinner dinner dinner </em> , and the way that Mark's dressed up only makes him more nervous and tense. But after a few years (or minutes—he can't really tell the difference at this point) Jeno finally manages to get through the crowd to the stage as Bora runs up to him, giving him the tightest hug he's possibly <em> ever </em> gotten from her.</p><p>He kneels down, hugging her even tighter. "You did amazing," he whispers, burying his face in her shoulder as he tries his best to either stop smiling or stop crying, but neither work.</p><p>"I did!" Bora asks, her voice high and almost screechy. "Mr. Mark says I did the best I ever did."</p><p>Jeno chuckles, wiping his tears quickly before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I think Mr. Mark was right, love."</p><p>Someone coughs loudly above him, and Jeno looks up fast. "Oh, hey there, Mark."</p><p>Mark chuckles and waves quickly. "I believe I was promised dinner?"</p><p>Jeno laughs and shakes his head. "Getting straight to the point, aren't we?" He stands up, reaching a hand out for Bora to hold. "I'll send you my address now, yeah?" He finds himself stumbling over his words in a way he only has done with his crushes, and it's then that he realizes how pathetic he probably sounds at this point.</p><p>"Sounds awesome! Can't wait to see you both."</p><p>"Yeah!" Jeno clears his throat as his voice breaks like he's in puberty again. "Yeah, see you soon.”</p><p>(The way Mark winks after what he said is definitely not imprinted in his brain. No way.)</p><p>Bora only smiles, swishing her tu-tu back and forth as she looks up at him. "Daddy likes Mr. Mark," she sings, and she's jumping up and down and somehow looking at him in a way that Jeno knows he can't even deny what she says.</p><p>So Jeno only shakes his head and walks on to the bus stop, only thoughts of Mark holding Bora occupying his mind.</p><p>***</p><p>Mark really doesn’t know why, but for some reason he has a vague feeling something big is going to happen now. Something about the <em> vibe </em>, as the cool kids would say.</p><p>When he walks up to the fourth floor of the apartment building, Mark can't help but realize how far he really has come from the first time he saw Lee Jeno. It makes him almost want to snort or laugh or cry or all of the above.</p><p>"Happy for me now, aren't you, Hyuck?" Mark mutters under his breath, shaking his head as he knocks on the door. It's almost funny how quickly Jeno opens the door for him and how his jaw just <em> drops </em>.</p><p>"You look even more beautiful up close," Jeno says softly, looking down at the floor and shaking his head. "How do you even do it?"</p><p>Mark chuckles, shrugging with one shoulder. "You're sure you're not looking in a mirror?"</p><p>Jeno coughs loudly, almost shrinking into himself as he whispers, "Good one." <em> Nice. A win for Mark. </em></p><p>"I'm glad you think so. Um, can we maybe get out of the doorway though?" Mark shoots him a half-smile as Jeno fumbles to back up and allow him in, and all he can really think is <em> cute </em>.</p><p>"You've got a nice place here, Jeno," Mark mumbles as he looks down at Bora with a grin and wave.</p><p>Jeno kicks his shin lightly, but not without laughing his head off. "You <em> butt, </em> stop saying that every time you come here. I hate you!" </p><p>Mark snorts, raising an eyebrow as he sits back on the couch. "That's what you say every time too, nerd."</p><p>Jeno just shrugs as he sits next to him, barely leaving any space on the couch despite it being a big one. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He sighs softly as he leans into Mark, closing his eyes. "You're comfortable, by the way."</p><p>Mark giggles (<em> giggles, </em> what the hell is wrong with him?) and just lets him lay against him. “You think so?”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head, his movements sending shivers down Mark’s spine. “I know so, dummy.” </p><p>Bora comes running, her eyes gleaming with something like mischief. "Jeno and Mr. Mark, sitting in a tree, <em> k-i-s-s-i-n-g! </em>"</p><p>"Bora." Jeno's voice is stern, his eyebrows knit in something like distaste, and Mark would be lying if he said he didn't find it hot.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" Bora held up her hands before scrambling up on the couch. "I'm sleeping right here!" She curls up against Jeno, almost akin to a cat as she closes her eyes peacefully. Jeno only shakes his head, letting out a half-laughing, half-snorting noise as he kisses the top of her head.</p><p>Mark just smiles, his shoulders shifting in a silent laugh. "I love the song, Jeno, did you teach her that?"</p><p>Jeno splutters, nearly jostling the small kid as he does. "I did <em> not, </em> thank you very much. It was the preschool's doing, blame them!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, buddy boy." (He can really see why Donghyuck uses it on him now; it's definitely quite empowering to see someone's dace deadpan because of the stupid nickname.)</p><p>"Buddy boy? Really?" Jeno purses his lips in mock-distaste as he heaves a dramatic sigh. "I'm going to ignore that."</p><p>"Suits me, I guess." Mark shrugs as Jeno carefully gets up and stretches. "So what's for dinner, anyway?"</p><p>"Hold up, I'm getting to it," Jeno laughs, running a hand through his tastefully messy hair before he steps into the kitchen, his voice slightly tinny when he speaks again. "It's <em> jajangmyeon; </em> seriously hope you don't hate it."</p><p>Mark gasps dramatically, holding a hand to his chest. "I could never hate <em> jajangmyeon. </em> It's my favorite meal <em> ever </em>; how the f—heck did you guess?"</p><p>Jeno spoons out two servings carefully and shakes his head. "Didn't guess. I asked Jaemin last time I saw him."</p><p>"You could've asked me, y'know," Mark says as he gets up from his seat.</p><p>"Yeah, I could have," Jeno drags the last word out, pointing the chopsticks towards Mark's general direction. "But that would've taken the surprise out of it, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Mark shrugs, pulling out two chairs. "Do you need some help over there?"</p><p>"Nope, I've got it." Jeno walks over gingerly, holding the pan of noodles with both hands as he does. "You might want to move out of the way though; I don't want to spill it on you." Mark listens, stepping back and glancing over at Bora, who's very much fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>"Do you want me to carry Bora to her bed?" Mark asks, tilting his head in question as he glances back over at her.</p><p>Jeno straightens up, looking over to the couch and nodding. "That would be great, Mark. Thank you so much."</p><p>Mark nods as he steps over to the couch and gently scoops her up in his arms. He winces as Bora groans and buries her face in his arms, but the grimace quickly turns into a half smile. "Sleep well, baby," Mark whispers as he gets her into her room. Every time he walks into it, he's honestly in awe. Jeno had really taken a lot of care into decorating her room—he had even painted a rainbow across the wall opposite of her bed, even though it took a couple fights with the landlord.</p><p>Every time he walks into this room, he's overwhelmed with just how much he loves this man and his daughter.</p><p>Mark sets her down on the bed, taking care to pull the sheets over her shoulders, and some weird thought in his head compels him to kiss her forehead as Jeno always does. He pauses before taking a deep breath and just doing it. And somehow, the weird feeling within him is tamed.</p><p>Someone coos from behind him, and Mark's half-convinced that there's a stalker or something before he turns around, his shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Oh, phew. It's just you."</p><p>"Just me?" Jeno straightens up from leaning against the threshold, making a <em> tsk tsk </em> sound with his tongue. "I see how it is."</p><p>Mark chuckles quietly as he gets up and steps forward, watching as Jeno (not so) subtly licks his lips. "You know I didn't mean it, baby—bro. Bro." <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>"Bab...?" Jeno looks at him with a questionable expression. "What were you going to say?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? Oh, goodness, I'm really sorry, I—"</p><p>"Mark."</p><p>Mark covers his face with his hands and groans loudly, only realizing in hindsight that he could've woken Bora. "Shoot, I really didn't mean to say that. Freudian slip I guess? Oh, boy, did I just fu—freak everything up, oh no—" </p><p>"<em>Mark." </em></p><p>"What?" His voice comes out more like a whine than anything else, as if he didn't have enough to be embarrassed about.</p><p>"Move your hands." </p><p>Mark peeks through his fingers, furrowing his brows as Jeno's expression changes from something like...excitement to a pout. </p><p>"Away from your face please?"</p><p>Mark huffs and obliges, dropping his hands as he purses his lips. "What's all this for, exactly?"</p><p>Jeno clears his throat and steps closer, and Mark's hyper-aware of the fact that they're <em> way </em>too close together for this to be platonic. He exhales shakily, watching as Jeno scans his face quietly, almost clinically in his manner.</p><p>"This might be coming out of nowhere, but can I kiss you?"</p><p>Mark definitely cannot breathe.</p><p>It takes him a few moments to wrap his head around what Jeno's even saying, and he's admittedly a little numb when he nods his head as fast as possible, but he's assuredly <em> not </em> numb when Jeno cups his cheeks and pulls him in closer. And when their lips lock, Mark <em> swears </em> he's in heaven.</p><p>It's somehow just like he expected it to be, yet not at all at the same time. It's calming, but it's warm and fiery. Fireworks burst in Mark's chest, but the realization of it all crashes down on him like a wave. It's a bunch of contradictions, and yet it's still so very <em> them. </em> And it's still so very Jeno.</p><p>Mark doesn't want to come for air, but alas, he has to, and when he does he wraps his arms around Jeno's neck and sighs happily. A few minutes go by, and they're just <em> standing </em> there like fools, no moving, no kissing, nothing.</p><p>So Mark blurts the first thing that comes to mind.</p><p>"Jeno, please be my boyfriend."</p><p>Jeno laughs, resting his forehead against Mark's as he closes his eyes in bliss. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Mark gasps dramatically yet again before he just bursts out laughing, closing his eyes as he reaches up into Jeno's hair.</p><p>Jeno hums, trying his hardest not to laugh too. "Well, I'll give you a better response after dinner."</p><p>"Oh, <em> shoot, </em> that's what we forgot."</p><p>Their attempt to stop laughing fails. Miserably. But Mark honestly wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he's gotten through a recital, kissed his crush, and copped a boyfriend all before dinner. What a win.</p><p>(And maybe they spend the dinner kissing more than eating, but no one really complains.)</p>
<hr/><p>"Donghyuck! You won't believe it!" Mark practically comes running through the back entrance of the dance studio, his eyes wide as saucers.</p><p>"What, did you get some—"</p><p>"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Mark blurts. "No."</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall beside him. "Well, sucks for you, I guess."</p><p>"I got something better, though," Mark sings, a smile tugging at his lips. "Let's see if you can guess it though."</p><p>Donghyuck taps his chin, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "All I can think of is you copping Jeno."</p><p>Mark only gives him a glance.</p><p>"No!" Donghyuck slams the wall beside him, and Mark nearly jumps backward. "You did <em> not." </em></p><p>"Oh, but I did," Mark laughs, wiping his hands off on his jeans. "Why do you seem so surprised?"</p><p>"You—" Donghyuck's mouth opens and closes way too much in one minute. "You mean you got your hot boyfriend you've been dreaming of?"</p><p>Mark just shrugs.</p><p>"<em>Dude. </em> Mad respect."</p><p>Mark snorts and rolls his eyes. "Stop talking like a straight dude, you doofus."</p><p>Donghyuck moves forward to shove his shoulder, scoffing as he does. "I can't believe you."</p><p>Mark just shrugs. "What can I say? I got game."</p><p>"Oh, hush," Donghyuck snorts. "But wait. I have a question."</p><p>"Oh, no. Shoot." Mark sighs, crossing his arms as he does. </p><p>Donghyuck smirks, an amused gleam in his eyes. "If you guys stay together for a long time and get <em> married, </em> doesn't that mean you'll be a stepdad?"</p><p>Mark inhales too fast and he chokes, beating his chest to get himself to stop coughing. It takes him a bit to get a full sentence out.</p><p>"Well. That was unexpected. But shit, I would be." Mark clears his throat loudly, a grin appearing on his face. "But you know what? I'd like that a lot. And maybe I <em> want </em> that."</p><p>"Ew, gross." Donghyuck fake gags. "You've gone all sappy now."</p><p>And so Mark throws a dirty towel at him, Donghyuck throws it back, and Mark tackles him like clockwork. It's then that Mark realizes that nearly nothing has changed. Just that Mark now has the hots for a cute guy with a cute daughter, and he wouldn't change that for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it; i'm sorry if it wasn't that good tho asjdk but i just wanted to try something out of my comfort zone &lt;3 leave kudos/comments if you want!<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/balletjeno">main twt</a> | <a href="https://www.twitter.com/sk8rhyuck"> au twt</a> | <a href="http://curiouscat.me/lgbtjeno">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>